


my little love

by transsalfisher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enjoy :3, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, also sorry if theres typos, didnt find any but god knows i’m gonna look tomorrow and see one and i’m gonna wanna die, its late and i’ve looked it over for typos twice now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: “Do you want something, baby boy?” Hank asks lowly.Connor licks his lips and shrugs his shoulders. Hank smiles and pulls away, looking at Connor’s flushed expression and glassy eyes. He presses his lips to the android’s, quietly observing the way he presses back so eagerly. Hank runs his tongue along the seam of Connor’s lips and the brunette parts his lips slightly. Hank pulls away, grinning.“I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”





	my little love

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo i’m back on my d:bh smut  
> connor has a daddy kink and hank likes showering him in praise don’t @ me  
> enjoy nyall ✌

“Well, hey beautiful,” Hank smiles as he walks over to the bed. “How long have you been waiting up?”

Connor shrugs his shoulders and crawls towards the end of the bed. He reaches his arms up towards the older man and tilts his head to the side. Hank’s gaze softens as he walks over to the bed and leans down to wrap his arms around the android. 

“Dunno.” He answers, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck. “A couple of hours maybe?”

“Ah,” Hank murmurs.

He lets go of Connor and sits next to him on the edge of the bed. He toes off his shoes then pulls his jacket off and tosses it across the room. He feels Connor’s arms loop around him from behind and he watches his delicate hands undo the buttons on Hank’s shirt. He pauses to watch how swiftly his hands move, then gently rubs at his arm before he takes off his belt.

“What’ve you been doing these last couple of hours? Since you obviously haven’t been asleep.” Hank asks conversationally.

“I read,” Connor says, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. “Cleaned the house a little, played with Sumo.” He shrugs. “Nothing exciting.”

“Sounds pretty exciting.”

Connor rolls his eyes and shifts around until he’s sitting in Hank’s lap. He wraps his arms around his neck and looks up at him, blinking his brown eyes. Hank looks him up and down, then smilesz

“Nice sweatshirt.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to Connor’s ear.

“Thanks, it’s yours.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Connor smiles and rolls himself mindlessly in the human’s lap. Hank gently runs his hands down Connor’s sides until they rest on his hips. He rubs his hipbones before slowly slipping his hands up Connor’s sweatshirt and feeling at his soft skin.

He runs his hands up his stomach, feels around his rib cage, then stops at his nipples. He runs his thumb over one while he gently pinches at the other, absolutely _adoring_ the way Connor twitches in his lap. He leans down and presses a kiss to the middle of his neck. He kisses up it until his lips rest beside his ear. He lets out a slow sigh, humming lowly.

“Were you waiting up for a reason?” Hank asks quietly.

“Maybe.” 

“Maybe?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Hank chuckles lowly in his ear then mindlessly twists one of his nipples between his fingers. He nibbles at Connor’s earlobe and the android lets out a shaky sigh, causing the older man to smile. One hand moves from his chest down to his ass. He slips his hand down his underwear and grips at his ass, massaging at it gently.

“Do you want something, baby boy?” Hank asks lowly.

Connor licks his lips and shrugs his shoulders. Hank smiles and pulls away, looking at Connor’s flushed expression and glassy eye. He presses his lips to the android’s, quietly observing the way he presses back so eagerly. Hank runs his tongue along the seam of Connor’s lips and the brunette parts his lips slightly. Hank pulls away, grinning.

“I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”

Connor lets out a quiet groan of annoyance. Hank chuckles and playfully snaps the band on Connor’s underwear. Connor nuzzles his face into the other man’s neck and mindlessly grinds himself down onto his lap. Hank watches him lazily, perfectly fine with the slow build up that’s happening.

“C’mon,” Hank murmurs, tilting his face up. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

Connor’s cheeks turn bright red. He pulls away a little and shoves both of his hands into the pocket of the sweatshirt. He pulls them out a second later, a condom held between two fingers and a bottle of lube in the other hand. Hank smiles and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Does that tell you anything?” Connor asks.

“Yes, it most certainly does.” Hank smiles, taking both from him. “Go lay down, sweetheart, I’ll be right there.”

Connor nods and crawls off of Hank’s lap to lay back on the bed. Hank sets down the bottle and the condom and stands up to slip the rest of his clothes off. Connor does the same in the meantime, putting the sweatshirt on the bedside table and tossing his underwear somewhere around the room.

Hank shifts onto the bed and crawls over to him. He rests himself between Connor’s legs and presses kisses to his collarbones. He kisses down his chest until he reaches his nipples and wraps his lips around one of them. Connor gasps loudly and throws his head back, mindlessly rolling his hips into the air.

Hank pulls away from the pink bud and presses a kiss to it, then moves to the other. He gently rolls the nub between his teeth and Connor twitches, moaning quietly. Hank continues to kiss down his body then pauses. He gently holds the brunette’s erection in his hand and presses a soft, open mouthed kiss to the tip.

“Daddy…” Connor whines. Hank looks up at him as he slowly licks up his shaft and Connor’s legs twitch around him.

Hank sits up and spreads Connor’s legs a little more. He reaches up and taps his fingers to Connor’s lips and the android responds by opening his mouth. Hank carefully pushes two fingers into his mouth and Connor sucks on them eagerly.

Hank watches him raptly, feeling himself twitch between his legs. He rubs mindlessly at Connor’s inner thigh. Connor hums lowly against Hank’s fingers, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

“You’re gorgeous, little one.” Hank murmurs, tilting his head to one side. “Have I ever told you that?”

Connor blushes and smiles a little around his fingers. Hank finally pulls the digits out of his mouth before gently positioning them at his hole. He rubs what extra saliva there was across the entrance then slowly pushes on inside of him.

Connor moans quietly as Hank starts to slowly thrust his finger, curling it the way he knows the other man likes. His brown eyes flutter and he pushes himself towards Hank’s hand. The older man gently rests a hand on Connor’s hip, gently holding him down.

“I hate that you’ve been having to work late,” Connor pouts as Hank pushes in a second finger.

“I know,” he answers sympathetically. “It doesn’t give me much time alone with you, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t.” Connor huffs. “It’s not fair.”

“Oh, I know. I know.”

Hank gently scissors his fingers, watching the other’s reactions for any pain or discomfort. Luckily, Connor is able to adjust pretty easily at this point in their relationship. Once he’s sure he’s adjusted to two, he slips in a third.

“You think about me when you’re working late, don’t you?” He asks.

“Of course,” Hank says truthfully. “I think about how I can’t wait to come home and lay down with you and hold you and kiss your cute face.”

Connor smiles. “Is that all you think about?”

“No.”

Hank pulls his fingers out of him and grabs the bottle of lube. He squirts some onto his fingers then gently rubs it across his hole. He sits back on his knees and tears the condom packet open the rolls it onto his cock. Connor watches eagerly, biting on his lower lip, as Hank lubes himself up.

“Can I ride you?” Connor asks. Hank blinks for a second then shrugs.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Great, switch positions with me.”

Hank does as told and lays where Connor previously was. Connor shifts onto Hank’s lap and gently strokes the Lieutenant’s cock. Hank groans quietly and watches as Connor slowly lowers himself down onto it.

Connor’s mouth falls open slightly and he lets out a moan. He bites his lip once he’s fully seated and rolls himself down onto it. He rests his hands on Hank’s chest and Hank reaches up and grips onto his hips.

“What else do you think about?” Connor asks as he lifts himself up, then lowers himself down again.

Hank watches as Connor starts to ride him, groaning quietly. He has to take a moment to pull himself together before he can speak. Once he’s adjusted to the pace the other has set, he clears his throat.

“I think about how badly I want to come home and pin you down and fuck you into the mattress.”

Connor shivers.

“I think about how I want to keep you strung out until you’re screaming for me.”

“Daddy…” Connor breathes.

“I think about how stunning you look when you squirm under me and I think about how sweet your voice sounds when you moan.”

Connor starts to pick up the pace and the Lieutenant grips his hips tighter, guiding him as he bounces.

“Don’t stop..” The android moans. “Please, don’t stop.”

“I think about how your lips look when they’re stretched around my cock and how red your face gets when I talk to you like this.”

Connor lets out a loud whine and moves faster. He leaks a little at the tip and gasps quietly as Hank brushes against the spot inside of him. He pauses, legs shaking, then resumes, making sure to hit that spot hard.

“I think about fucking you over my desk,” Hank continues breathlessly. “And against the shower wall. In the backseat of the car, all the different places I could take you and all the different positions we could try.”

Connor moans and leans down, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck. Hank thrusts up into him, giving his legs a break. He gasps loudly and his legs tense as Hank hits that spot again. He cries loudly into his neck, pushing himself back towards the thrusting to get that stimulation on his sweet spot. 

Hank thrusts deeper and the android gasps, his mouth falling open as he lets out a string of moans. He doesn’t let up, just keeps hitting deeper and deeper. Connor keeps moaning and moaning and without meaning to he starts to drool.

Hank slams Connor down onto his cock and the brunette moans loudly, coming onto his abdomen. Hank follows suit, thrusting up into him and coming hard. It doesn’t take long for him to pull out and take the condom off. He quickly ties it off then tosses it towards the waste basket.

Connor pants as Hank shifts him onto his hands and knees. He lubes himself up then pushes himself into Connor again.

“Daddy!” He moans loudly, dropping onto his elbows.

Connor’s head swims at that constant stimulation on his spot starts again. He moans, tilting his head just slightly to look back at the other man. Hank smiles, pushing some hair from his face, then gripping his hips and pulling him back onto his cock. Connor presses his face into the pillow in front of him, hoping to muffle his sound. Hank reaches forwards and grabs a fistful of brunette locks and yanks his head back.

“Who am I?” Hank demands gruffly.

“Daddy!” Connor answers.

“And who do you belong to?”

“D-Daddy!” He gasps. “I belong to Daddy!”

“You’re my little bitch, aren’t you, Connor?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m your bitch, Daddy!”

Hank smiles then presses Connor’s face back down into the pillow. He thrusts into him, hitting deep and hitting _hard_. It’s starting to get overwhelming for Connor but in a good way that makes his legs weak.

“Faster,” Connor gasps. He _hates_ how needy his voice sounds, but he doesn’t care.

“What do you say?”

“ _Please!_ ”

“Good boy.” Hank praises lowly.

He picks up the speed and after that, Connor doesn’t last much longer. His legs tremble and, without meaning to, he comes a second time. Hank smiles sympathetically and slows a little, stroking down Connor’s back.

“Do I need to stop?” He asks gently.

“N-No,” he objects. “Don’t, please don’t.”

“You sure?”

He nods. Hank smiles a little and keeps up the gentle pace he’s got going. The android shivers and twitches, the smallest bit of stimulation beginning to be too much for him. He whines quietly as Hank keeps brushing over his spot, the pleasure overwhelming.

“ _Daddy_ …” He cries weakly, voice trembling.

Hank leans over him and wraps his arms around his middle, continuing to gently thrust. Connor lets out a loud whimper, feeling the familiar heat of orgasm build up in the bottom of his stomach.

“I’m here, my little love.” Hank soothes, kissing down his back. “Daddy’s here.”

“Daddy…” The other repeats, his cock leaking.

Hank grunts quickly and thrusts a little harder into him. The younger man gasps loudly as he thrusts again and he feels his eyes well with tears. He thrusts again and Connor is, amazingly, coming _again_. Hank feels Connor tighten and he comes inside of him, holding him close.

Connor whimpers, tears of overwhelming pleasure rolling down his cheeks. Hank gently pulls out once he’s recovered and walks to the bathroom. He cleans himself up then ups back with a wet rag. He gently cleans up his whimpering lover, showering him in gentle praises.

“You’re such a good boy,” he says, rubbing his back. “You did so good for me, Connor. I’m very proud.”

Connor sniffles and nods his head. Hank smiles and stands, taking the rag back to the bathroom. He comes back into the bedroom and lays next the sniffling android. Connor curls up against Hank’s chest, wiping at his eyes.

“Does that makeup for how much I’ve been working?” Hank asks.

Connor nods, rubbing his eyes.

“Are you tired, baby boy?”

He nods again. 

Hank smiles and stands up. He opens the bedroom door and Sumo comes running in. He hops up onto the bed and curls up at Connor’s feet. Connor greets him tiredly, rubbing him with one of his feet.

Hank turns out the lights then crawls into bed. Connor wraps his arms around him and presses his face into his chest.

“I don’t want you to go to work tomorrow.” He pouts.

“I know, baby boy.” Hank sighs. “But I’m here now. Daddy’s here.”

He strokes down Connor’s back and Connor pushes up into the touch like a car. Hank snorts quietly and kisses his forehead. The android makes a quiet noise and Hank knows that it means he’s finally settled.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby boy?”

“I love you.” Connor murmurs tiredly.

Hank feels his heart swell. “I love you too, my little love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise he’s crying a good cry  
> he’s just overstimulated and also a sensitive boy


End file.
